Careful Magic
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: Satasha, better known as Kana or Star since i speak fairyhas issues. Anger issues, boy issues, magic issues, twin brother issues, ect. now she is forced to go to Corus to learn how to harness her magic under the watchful eye of her most hated enemy and
1. Problems

Careful magic

**Chapter One  
Problems  
**Kana, as she was named in fairy speech, paced back and forth in her bedchamber. Her hazel eyes rimmed with her mothers long lashes, showed her troubles. Her reddish brown hair was slowly coming out of its braid with every sharp turn she made. How could this have happened? She had made sure that no one could sense her. She had taken every precaution; she had barely done anything that might give her away. Her workings with Uncle Neal, her workings with the Fairies. None of them could have given her away. Her temper? No, it couldn't be. She had learned control from her father as a _baby_! Healing someone? Definitely not! She only used a drop of her gift to heal thirty people, let alone one. She realized something. Her twin had turned red when her father brought it up. "I am going to murder Quenu!" She roared. Her twin had told on her. No doubt he was preparing his funeral. She would see to him later. Right know she needed to talk to her mother.  
Kel, who had been adopted by fairies the day of her wedding, sat now fairy style on her windowsill. "You're going to have to go. Be careful not to use the better part of your magic, you might hurt some one. You look exactly like your father when you frown like that. The nose and the shape of your jaw do it. Don't look like that its true. And your brother doesn't know the extent of your power, I do. Trust me; it's not as bad as it could be. Now go eat." Kana sighed. She didn't want to go eat. Her father would talk to her; hopefully he wouldn't call her She demon. She would also have to threaten her twin, something she really didn't feel like doing. Mumbling something about force-feeding ones children, she headed downstairs.

" So Satasha, what did your dear mother say?" Kana sighed. Leave it to her older brother to call her by her real name. She stuck out her tongue at Tobe, who returned the favour. "You'll find out later. You're coming to." He sighed. She understood his feelings. She hated having to look after Quenu when her father was home. "Call me my fairy name Hosta, please." He smiled. Kana meant Star in fairy language, same as Hosta meant horse. Quenu meant idiot, a justified name. She shook her head and went back to her food. "Hello Rontan." When did that idiot come in? "Why don't you call him by his real name, Hosta? Quenu is a justified name for him, don't you think?" Hosta chuckled. Quenu stared at the table. He was in for it now!  
Kel stood outside their window. "Something's there." she mumbled, half-way to her self. "Poachers maybe?" Hosta asked. Kana shook her head. "Maybe its just some stupid person who started attacking fairies when he found them in his camp." said Quenu.  
Temmy, Kana's friend, came running. "I'm sorry! These people had camped in the woods. Miniatures came to visit. Scared the people half to death. They started attacking. I'm sorry!"

_Darn!_  
How on earth did they get in the woods in the first place! Leave it up to idiots to force her to leave, even if it was just to make sure that no one came near the forest. But how did they know how to make it up that river? Kana's thoughts went to Quenu. That crazy boy would not be capable of anything when she got through with him! Seeming to sense his danger, Quenu looked up and edged away from the window. Hosta snickered and whispered "You actually think your goanna get far enough away from her in time?" Sighing Quenu replied "I can try. I plan to die running for my life." And run is exactly what he did.

Kana wanted to go home. Uncle Neal seemed to tell because he didn't say a word to her. He gladly rode ahead, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure his niece didn't fall behind. He knew that she was thinking about murder and that it would be safer to let Kana's anger burn out before attempting to make conversation. He would hate it if she-even at age eleven- had a temper tantrum and started screaming. That was one reason that she spent so much time with her mother. In Kel's presence she was less likely to yell. Hanging out with someone else is what earned her the nickname She Demon.  
In truth, Dom wasn't the one that started it. It was actually Lord Wyldon, who came up with it. Kel had left Kana with her father, who was talking to Lord Wyldon. Not even a year old yet, Kana had been fighting sleep. Becoming frustrated about something she had started crying, which led to shrieking. Unfortunately for him, Dom didn't have a clue as to how to calm her. In Kel was fetched from wherever it was she had gone and managed to quiet the child rather quickly. In fact, she got Kana to go to sleep. "Are you sure that's a child Midelan." Wyldon had asked. Kel had nodded, frowning. "I wouldn't be so sure. You should teach your husband to better control that She Demon. Neal shuddered as he remembered those screams. He quickly returned his attention to the road.

Kana halted her mare. She couldn't, she wouldn't believe it. "Pipita, do you think Uncle Neal has lost his mind?" Her horse chose not to reply. That human monstrosity on the spotted gelding, that crazy man who looked like he was about to hit the ground, that was to be her teacher! Kana did not need her uncle to introduce her to Numair. She had played with his oldest son (without even a shout) and received such detailed descriptions of him that she could name everything he had done since both children were three. Kana sighed as the thought went through her head. She was doomed to be younger. Quenu was older than her by an hour, though it appeared to be the other way around. Quenu was just a wimp. Rikash was also older than her, by a week and three days. And now she was to be taught by a man she and Rikash had deemed ancient years ago. It was amazing how one girl could have so much power, and so few people who understood her. _Youthful indifference,_ whispered a voice in her mind. Kana grimaced. She spent _way_ too much time with Lord Wyldon.


	2. Starting

Chapter Two

Starting

Kana sat in her room in the palace and went over every thing that had happened in the past week. She started with Numair's lecture, useless as it was.  
_I'm going to teach you how to control your magic..._  
Those words had made her snort. She already knew how to control her magic. Tortall still existed didn't it?  
_I also need to teach you how to control your temper. You need to be able to work with people. I can't have you blowing them to pieces by accident._  
Didn't he know that it was impossible for anyone to control her temper? Hadn't knowing her all the years she'd been alive shown him that her temper was a wild animal? Or that this lion was impossible to tame?  
_Don't give me that look! This is for your own good. You need to figure out what you can do with your magic. You need to do other things than torture your brother. You should use your magic for healing, what your best at. Before you ask, Neal brags about you. I could help you with that among other things._

She still wondered what those other things were.

Her thoughts drifted.

Her mind passed over conversations with Lord Wyldon, talks with Hosta, numerous poundings on Quenu, and landed on the last talk she had with Rikash.  
_You think something might happen if we turned the fairy colonies into...something?  
I don't know Kana. Maybe.  
It's just...people might not hurt them if they didn't know what they were!  
It would be hard with miniatures. They're too small.  
I know. But, what if we could make it so adults wouldn't go there? Children love them.  
True. But don't you think parents would get suspicious if they couldn't see were their children went? They might find out about the magic.  
Your dad can't even break my spells!  
I know. He would know you did it though.  
Yea, I guess.  
Let's come up with a different idea.  
Oh alright! I'll try Rikash, I'll try._  
Kana smiled. She remembered his puppy-dog eyes when he tried to persuade her.  
She thought about the pounding she had given Quenu. It hadn't helped much, but right now it helped to remember his screams. Kana sighed. She would miss things like that. "Now let's see what you already know."

Kana stared at him. He knew everything else, but he didn't know that?  
She doubted it greatly. He probably wanted her to calm down.

That wouldn't work.

Still, she lit a tree on fire; sliced a chunk out of his hair; iron his clothes straight; made his fingernails grow as long as forks before making them fall off; made his ears the size of her thumb on one side and the size of her foot on the other.

She did all this in a second, waited a minute and a half, and then changed everything back.

She loved doing this. She loved showing off. She loved trying to 'impress' Lord Wyldon. She enjoyed terrifying Quenu. She enjoyed arguing with her father.  
She hated being here.

She turned her attention back to Numair.

He'd decided to speak again.

"Nice. You didn't have to do all that. I could have lived with a list, or a show of your simpler talents. Is that all you can do? Never mind," he said after seeing her raised eyebrow, "I'll find out later. Do you know how to use larger amounts of your power in concentrated portions?"  
She raised her eyebrows again. He shook his head. There was no working with her right now.  
"Go eat."  
Kana smiled. She would see if she could find Lord Wyldon.  
She would not eat.  
She never did.  
She would talk. She would sleep. She would play. She would visit the city. She would do something to get as far away from him as possible. She was weird that way, she said so herself.  
That's what made it so fun to be younger. No one really told you to do much. Especially when it came to her mother.

Kel let Kana do almost everything, knowing that she could do worse if she didn't get rid of extra energy.

That's the problem with having your nurse be a fairy. Extra magic.

Her mother had been adopted by the fairies near Masbole about six months before her wedding. One of the things Largies could do was change into human appearance, and vice versa.

When Kel took on fairy shape, her skin turned gold. Her hair was longer and an orange-like-gold, and braided in a very complex braid that started near the middle of her head. Her wings were large and sparkled brightly when she flew (something that fairies did quite often).

Dom wasn't part fairy. He didn't quite understand fairy magic, nor the effect that it had in excess. He just made sure to be careful around Kana and keep her and her twin as far apart as possible.

The two had fought since birth, Kana usually getting the upper hand, for all she was shorter, less muscled, and bruised easily.

Kana was, admittedly, weird like that.

Kana looked in the mess hall. Rikash was sitting at a table near the back, being weird, as always.

Kana snuck to his table, stopping behind his head. She couldnt wait to scare him silly.

"Rikash Salmalin, I am mad at you. You dont write, you dont visit. Have you forgotten me?"

Rikash jumped, spilling his food. "What the...? Why'd you do that?" Rikash tried to glare at her.

He failed of course, and ended up laughing until he couldnt breath. "When did you get here?" he said when he caught his breath.

"Yesterday. Your dad kicked me out on my but 'cause I scared him silly with my demontration."

Rikash raised an eyebrow. "'Demontrastion' you say? Since when was he crazy enough to ask you for a 'demonstration'?"

"Since he came to the university and was surronded by his idiotic colleagues. If he had been within 4,000 miles of my house, he wouldnt have needed one. These University folk fried his brain."

Rikash laughed. Kana had strange opinions.

"So my dear puppet, how have you been without me to look after you?" Kana sat down beside him. The other kids at the table edged away. That girl didnt look all that safe.

"I have flourished, my dear Stormwing. Without you to prune me I have been forsed to grow. Look at the flowers" he said, spreading his arms.

Kana shook her head. "You've gone mad."


End file.
